


ART - The Devil in the Darkness

by Tarlan



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for SmallFandomFest FEST11 - 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Devil in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745440) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Although I have never seen or read the comic, I really enjoyed the movie and when I saw the prompt 'The Devil in the Darkness', I felt inspired to create this wallpaper. I hope you like it :)

Click on image for wallpaper size

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/297250/original.jpg)


End file.
